


Fairy Tales, Dragons and True Love

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Cheese, Comedy, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Prince!Gabriel, Princess!Reader, Sex, Smut, cock jokes, innuendos, prince!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: A completely mental crack fic I wrote, chockfull of penis innuendos, grumpy dragons, and smut.





	

‘Rufus, you’re snoring too loudly again.’ Your words were muffled by the pillow over your face, and you groaned as the deep rumble of Rufus’ heavy breathing continued, prompting you to get up from the bed and heave your tired body to the window.

Outside, the night sky was clear and chilly, and you shivered as you leaned out to see the hulking shape sleeping curled around the tower like he always did.

‘Rufus!’ you hissed, and the heavy snores abruptly stopped, followed by the sound of a long tongue lapping at thick jaws, a wide and loud yawn hot on its tail. ‘Stop snoring, goddamit.’

‘What cause y’all need your beauty sleep?’ The disgruntled dragon pushed up on his enormous front paws, levelling you with a startling yellow glare. ‘You think your snoring doesn’t disturb me?’

You folded your arms over your chest, partially to stave off the increasing cold. ‘I don’t snore.’

‘Yeah, right,  _ your Highness. _ ’ Rufus snorted, smoke billowing from his nostrils as he did so. He drew closer to the stone window, one massive eyes taking up the whole thing. You instinctively stepped back, rolling your eyes as he peered into your bedchamber. ‘Fire’s gone out.’

A shiver coursed along your spine. ‘I noticed.’

‘You’re gonna turn into a damn ice princess if you don’t get back under those covers. Hop to it, girl. I’ll put your fire back on.’ Rubbing your hands over your arms, you turned away, climbing back underneath the rapidly cooling covers. Rufus waited until you were a safe distance away, before placing his mouth to the window and blowing a controlled puff of fire towards the hearth. Warmth roared up from it, and you heard his smug huff as he pulled away.

‘Thank you,’ you whispered, snuggling down into the covers.

‘Go to sleep, Princess. I’ll stay awake so my snoring don’t keep you up.’

And that was how it was.

Rufus, whilst now weighing in at several tonnes, his hide covered with thick black scales and his grumpiness on an epic scale, had once been a tiny baby dragon that you’d found in the woods near your castle. Or at least, the castle you’d grown up in. He was sickly, and your parents had been aghast to see such a beast in their midst, demanding you be rid of him. You’d denied their request, and kept the baby dragon, nursing him back to full health. After that, he’d grown quickly and in the twenty years since you’d found him, he’d been your staunch protector and best friend.

Even if he was the grumpiest, meanest dragon known to all kingdoms.

Of course, Rufus maintained that  _ all _ dragons were grumpy. If you had fire constantly blooming in your chest, and bad acid reflux whenever you ate,  _ you’d _ be in a bad mood too.

You didn’t know what you’d do without him. Or where you’d be. When you were twenty, your parents had decided that enough was enough, especially when Rufus had sent the latest prince seeking your hand in marriage running, his armour mostly melted and his hair all but burnt to the roots. After much fighting and shouting and threats of bodily harm (those mostly came from you - being ladylike was  _ not _ your strong point), your parents had assembled thirty of their strongest knights and chained Rufus in the dungeon, mostly managing to piss him off and leave half of their knights dead or seriously maimed.

And then they brought in Gabriel.  _ Prince _ Gabriel, to be precise. Oh, how you hated him. He was handsome enough, sure, dressed in the finest cloths, with all that prince charming hair and brilliant smile. But he was unbearably cocky, and thought he was funny as hell. Your parents had been thrilled with the match - his father was a wealthy King from across the sea, and you would marry him and produce grandchildren just like they expected.

Hell, fucking, no.

After two weeks of resistance, setting fire to your room and threatening to stab Prince Gabriel if he even looked at you, your parents set an ultimatum. Either you married the prince, or they kill Rufus, who was kicking up one hell of a storm in the dungeons.

You chose option three.

In the dead of night, on a warm midsummers eve, you stole the clothes from the stable boy, dressed yourself up and headed down to the dungeons. It was easy enough to get past the guards, and once one chain was off of your poor dragon, the rest followed. Rufus was  _ pissed _ and it took every ounce of your power to convince him  _ not _ to set the castle alight and have a barbecue.

He didn’t even eat humans, but he was considering making a kebab out of your parents.

Instead, both of you ran. Or rather, flew. You stole a few belongings and some coin to see you through, climbed on your dragon’s back and clung to his shiny black scales as he took off from the kingdom. For hours, you held on for dear life, realising that flying was so _ not  _ your thing, and kept your eyes shut until he landed, in the middle of a forest, where there stood a single tower.

And no princes in sight.

Rufus wasn’t even entirely sure where you’d landed, but with his dragon eyesight, he could see that there were no villages or castles or towns for miles around. The forest was full of wildlife and plants, and the tower had obviously been lived in at some point or another. Most of the covers were threadbare and motheaten, but you’d had the forethought to bring a sewing kit, despite your lack of skills.

Months passed, and you were perfectly happy with your life. Searching the tower in the first week had heralded a library of books, and you’d gleefully dug your way through them, as well as learning to hunt for small game and edible plants in the forest around you. Surviving as just the two of you was an entire learning curve, but you were happier here than you’d ever been at your parent’s castle.

So when you woke up one morning to the whinnying of a distressed horse, you’d bolted right out of bed, worried someone had walked in on your little hideaway. Instead, you found Rufus trying to corner a riderless, frightened animal, white in colour and wearing a very fine saddle.

‘Rufus!’

The dragon didn’t even look at you as you scolded him from the bottom door of the tower, a frown on your face. ‘What?’

‘Please don’t tell me you’re trying to  _ eat _ that horse?’

Rufus’ face contorted into what may or may not have been a scowl, turning his golden eyes on you, one long claw dragging at the reins around the horse’s neck. ‘Might be.’

You folded your arms over your chest and shook your head. ‘You can’t eat him. He belongs to someone.’

The dragon huffed, a small flame flickering from his jaws and the horse squealed in fright, trying to back away further. Rufus released him, and you sprang forward, holding your hands up to try and calm him as Rufus back away. ‘Why can’t I? I need something different in my diet. Sheep and rabbits get old after a while, y’know.’

You tutted loudly, barely sparing him a glance as you managed to grab the horse’s reins, running a hand down his sweaty neck and making soothing noises. ‘There, there. The big grumpy dragon won’t eat you. I won’t let him.’ The horse exhaled loudly, and you ran your fingers over his halter, seeing the golden clasps and fine leather. There was a name engraved on the headband of his tackle, and you inspected it, frowning. ‘Looks like his name is Mustang.’

‘I think his name is burger,’ Rufus grumbled, the ground shaking slightly as he dropped to his belly in a sulk. ‘And you should let me eat him.’

‘He belongs to someone, Rufus!’ You shook your head, seeing that the horse was still panicking slightly. ‘And by the looks of it, a rich someone. They might come looking for him.’

‘In a forest this big?’ The dragon exclaimed, gesturing with one long claw. ‘Don’t be stupid. Anyone come looking for him, they’re gonna get eaten too.’

An exasperated noise left you. ‘You’re not eating Mustang, and you’re not eating whoever he belongs to.’

‘Might be a prince,’ Rufus teased, his forked tongue flicking out in amusement. ‘Maybe another one who doesn’t like dragons. And likes bad jokes.’ His gaze went serious as he glowered a minute, and you felt your own mood drop at the thought of the last prince you encountered. ‘You should have just let me eat him, too.’

‘You’re obsessed with eating everyone.’

‘I don’t hear no lady dragons complainin’,’ Rufus grinned and you made a noise of disgust.

‘Rufus, you don’t even  _ know _ any lady dragons, so don’t be so vulgar.’ You patted Mustang’s shoulder, looking around. ‘Well, we should get you secured. If your owner comes looking, we’ll just explain that we found you here and that no dragons tried to eat you.’ Rufus snorted, flames tickling the air around his snout. Mustang whinnied again, and you shushed him, leading him away from the dragon and towards the tower.

Luck would have it, the tower had a stable of sorts at the bottom. It was more suited to a donkey, but it would be secure for the horse until his owner found him. If his owner didn’t come, well, you’d have a horse, wouldn’t you?

Mustang seemed to settle, although he remained wary of the hulking dragon that lay halfway across the clearing that the tower was in, his eyes keeping a watch of any tiny movement Rufus made. You secured him to the stable, feeling a little guilty that you didn’t have any hay for him, and making a mental note to find at least  _ something _ for him to eat before lunch.

Looking down, you realised you were still in your nightgown, and as if on cue, your belly rumbled, and you groaned. ‘Maybe food for me first,’ you muttered, leaving Mustang in the stable to head upstairs. You kept it simple, grabbing an apple as you dressed quickly, picking out one of the older dresses you’d brought with you when you’d escaped your parents hold.

As you munched on the fruit, you watched out of the window, seeing clouds gathering in the east. The weather had been mild for autumn, but the cloud indicated a storm you’d been expecting. Not that you knew much about whatever part of the world you were in. It didn’t seemed to matter much to you what exactly lay beyond the forest.

A shout caught your attention, and you frowned as Rufus followed it up with a snarl and the crackle of fire preceded the smell of burning air. Another yell propelled your feet to the window and you looked out just as a tall man emerged from the treeline at a run, his sword held high.

Rufus roared, and you heard Mustang whinny loudly, making you turn and run down the stairs with bare feet, wincing as you hit the battered wooden floor at the bottom.

‘Where is my horse, foul beast?’ The shouting man was charging at Rufus, who blinked at the sheer stupidity of the action, and swatted him away with one large clawed forepaw. The man flew backwards, hitting a tree with a loud grunt, but that didn’t seem to deter him.

‘Rufus!’ You shrieked, for the second time that morning, bursting out into the sunlight, just as the man got to his feet. ‘Don’t hurt him!’

The stranger stopped in his charge, just as Rufus reached out and placed his paw over him, pinning him to the ground. This seemed to only anger the man further.

‘Get off me!’ He yelled, struggling, his sword out of his reach as the dragon pinned him down. ‘Unhand me, creature!’

Rufus looked at you, his expression the picture of indignation as you tried not to giggle. ‘You see? People just don’t care. I get called “foul” this and “awful” that.’

‘He doesn’t know that you’re not like dragons in legend, Rufus. Let him up.’

‘No. He might try to stab me again.’

You shook your head, walking over to where the man struggled. ‘Excuse me, sir?’ The man looked up with a bewildered expression. ‘If Rufus allows you to stand, will you please not stab him?’

‘B-but...he’s a dragon, my lady. Surely...are you  _ friends _ with him?’

A slight giggle left you, as it always did when people were confused by the situation. ‘Yes. He’s a very old, very dear friend. He is rather grumpy, and I’m afraid you might have...er...pissed him off by running at him like that.’

‘You could have just asked where your horse was,’ Rufus mumbled. ‘Wasn’t like she’d let me eat it anyway.’

The man blinked several times, just as the dragon lifted his hold on him, allowing him to his feet. He didn’t move straight away, almost as though he was trying to process what exactly was going on. ‘So...you have my horse?’

‘Of course,’ you bowed your head. ‘He turned up here this morning, and I secured him in case his rider came looking. And here you are.’ You smiled, offering him a hand, and he took it, getting to his feet. He was exceptionally tall, and very handsome, and your smile widened as you kept looking at him. ‘Are you a soldier, perhaps? He’s a very fine horse, and the leather on him is very good quality.’

‘Er,’ the man stuttered, running a hand through his slightly messy long locks. ‘I’m not a soldier, my lady. My name is Prince Sam, of the kingdom Winchester.’ He looked around, frowning. ‘You...live here?’ 

Rufus huffed, turning his back on the both of you. ‘A prince. Brilliant. I’m leavin’.’

‘Rufus, don’t be a grump,’ you scolded. ‘Just because he’s a prince doesn’t mean he’s -’

‘An asshole?’ The dragon supplied, still moving away. ‘Not taking a chance. The last one had me locked up, and I don’t do chains.’ Trees parted as he pushed his way into the forest, his tail almost digging up the floor behind him. Both you and the prince watched him leave, before you turned back to the royal, smiling awkwardly.

‘I’m really sorry about him. He’s...not a fan of princes.’

Sam’s mouth set into a thin line, and you weren’t sure if he was amused or irritated. ‘I’m gonna say I understand, but...I don’t.’ He gave an adorable smile, and you couldn’t help but return it, ducking your head a little. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?’

‘Oh, I’m Y/N,’ you said, brightly, bouncing on your bare feet a little. ‘If you’ll come with me, I’ll show you where -’

‘Wait, you’re Y/N?’ Sam asked, hazel eyes going wide. You nodded, frowning as he spoke, something in his voice making you wary all of a sudden. ‘As in  _ Princess _ Y/N?’ Stepping back, you stared at him, fear curling in the pit of your belly. ‘You’re her, aren’t you? The Dragon Princess.’

‘D-dragon Princess?’ You repeated the words like they were a foul tasting vegetable, wondering exactly what your parents had come up with in the wake of your departure.

Sam nodded wildly, excitement making him appear to be a ginormous puppy. ‘Your tale has swept the kingdoms! Although, the way I’ve heard it told, you were kidnapped by the dragon on the eve of your wedding to Prince Gabriel, who has since been beside himself with grief. No one knew if you were alive, or if the dragon had eaten you!’

Your jaw fell open, and the fear in your stomach dissolving into amusement. Imagining Gabriel experiencing grief was funny enough, but the way it had been made out to be a romance of epic proportions - you couldn’t help yourself. The laughter bubbled forward unexpectedly, and Sam reeled his head back in confusion, a frown on his face as you bent double.

‘I’m...I’m sorry -’ you gulped, in between chortles, trying not to choke on the hilarity. ‘But, that is complete bullshit.’ Sam’s brow furrowed even further, and you tried to regain your composure, straightening and wiping the tears from your eyes. ‘Let me guess, there was a reward?’

‘Yes.’ Sam muttered, obviously not finding it as funny as you did. ‘Six thousand florins for the head of the dragon. Twenty if you were returned alive and well.’

‘Ha.’ You smiled. ‘My parents always were cheapskates. It’s a show, you know. I’m their only child, so they have to make a token effort to find me.’ You turned away from the Prince, heading towards the stable. ‘It’s all crap. I wasn’t kidnapped - I ran away.’ Sam’s ears perked up, and he followed you towards the imposing tower, the truth making him more curious than he’d probably admit.

‘You ran away? From your family?’

A bitter laughter left you, as you gestured towards Mustang, who looked highly relieved Rufus had left the area. He whinnied and tapped his hoof against the solid floor of the stable, and Sam moved past you to his animal quickly, placing a relieved hand on his long face.

‘Mustang. Silly horse,’ he chastised, stroking his animal gently. ‘He got spooked by a squirrel and threw me. I was lucky not to get eaten by wolves whilst I was unconscious.’

You looked around. ‘Wolves? You won’t find wolves round here, Prince Sam. The odd fox maybe, but I’ve never seen anything bigger in the time I’ve been here.’ You shrugged and leaned against the wall of the tower as Sam checked over his horse for injury. ‘I was lucky to find this place, really.’

Sam’s hazel eyes slid in your direction. ‘Maybe. But this forest is full of old legends. I’ve heard of this tower, too. Rumour has it, a princess was imprisoned here, walled into the tower until true love found her.’

‘True love?’ You scoffed, trying not to laugh too loudly. ‘Please. I may be a woman, Prince Sam, but I am not an idiot. True love doesn’t exist.’ He raised an eyebrow, studying you and you squirmed a little, feeling uncomfortable under his handsome gaze. ‘My parents certainly didn’t think so, and I’m a little too old to believe in fairy tales. I stopped that when they kept trying to sell me off to the highest bidder. Prince Gabriel was the last in a long line of potential idiot husbands that I refused to service. They would have been happy to see me shipped off to Castle Novak as a brood mare.’

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. ‘You certainly are feisty.’

‘Yeah, we had a stable boy who thought that too,’ you winked, feeling a little proud of yourself. Sam laughed loudly, sighing as he leaned against the old rickety stable wall.

‘Mine was the handmaiden that serviced my brother. I think he had a go at her too, but then, an inexperienced husband makes for a miserable marriage. Or at least, that’s what Dean always told me.’ Sam watched you carefully, and you chewed your lip, holding his eyes for a second.

‘It’s a long ride back to your castle, I wager.’ You stood straight, pointing up at the tower. ‘How about some supper and a decent night’s rest, and you can start afresh tomorrow? I wouldn’t want to see you fall afoul of those wolves, Prince Sam.’

He bowed a little, playing along, and a thrill ran up your spine. ‘My lady, that is a most gracious offer I would be happy to accept.’

*****

‘I’m never going to be king, you know.’

You looked up at Sam as he lounged in one of the chairs by the fireplace. After a good dinner, consisting of rabbit soup you’d made from the game and various vegetables you found growing wild around the forest, Sam had insisted on sharing the ale he had kept in Mustang’s saddlebags. Now, with the alcohol giving you a pleasant buzz, you found yourself enjoying the company of a prince for the first time and opening up to him about all sorts of things.

‘My brother, Dean -’ He’d mentioned him several times, ‘he’s got it all. The crown, the woman, the looks. He’s the man, you know?’ Sam sighed. ‘Not that I wanted to be king. It sounds like a lot of hard word.’

You nodded in agreement. ‘I never wanted to rule. And I certainly never wanted to be anyone’s trophy like Gabriel took me to be. My parents have a large kingdom, they were always talking about combining the two when they passed on, and...uh. Just sounds like work.’

Sam laughed, drinking from his tankard again. ‘Yeah. I’d prefer the simple life. Like what you have here. It’s lovely. You could probably take down a few trees and really live off the land.’ He smiled lazily at you. ‘Plus, the scenery is wonderful.’

Completely missing his point, you nodded, sipping from your own drink. ‘It’s pretty much trees, trees and more trees, but it’s peaceful. I haven’t had to leave since I got here. There’s a freshwater well just past the eastern tree line, and I’ve found the forest to be plentiful for food.’ You chewed the inside of your cheek. ‘Wouldn’t mind some chickens or something though. I miss eggs. And milk.’

‘You know there is a town about six miles away? Less than a morning’s ride?’ He paused. ‘But you don’t have a horse. And I don’t suppose riding a dragon into town is a good idea.’

‘Especially not Rufus. He’d pick an argument with anyone, that dragon.’ Sam chuckled, placing his tankard on the hearth, watching you closely for a few minutes until you noticed him staring. ‘What?’ You asked, blushing furiously. 

‘The scenery...really is beautiful,’ he repeated, dropping to his knees from the chair and crawling towards you. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen such beautiful...scenery.’

You swallowed, your cup held loosely in your hands as Sam propped himself between your thighs, his fingers reaching up to remove the utensil from your fingers. ‘Sam?’

‘Y/N, if I may…’ He whispered, placing the cup on the floor next to your chair. The alcohol continued to warm you, and you felt like putty in his hands as he pulled you forward. ‘You do not believe in true love. However, I would like to show you, if you permit me to do so?’

Your lips parted as you exhaled softly and nodded, feeling his lips against yours a second later. He smelt like the woods, fresh rain and fire embers, and you sank into him willingly, letting him pull you flush against his strong body.

‘Sam,’ you whispered, and he moaned against you, lust blown eyes focusing on yours. Your legs automatically fell either side of his, leaving you straddling his lap, and your centre ground down against the very large bulge in his britches. ‘Oh my...is that…’

He grinned. ‘Let me take you to bed, my lady.’ You nodded, trying not to appear too enthusiastic as he scooped you up and carried you over to the large four poster bed that resided in the topmost room of the tower. His fingers made quick work of the thin shift you wore, rendering you nude to his gaze in the firelight. Sam stood straight, his lustful expression making you feel like a blushing virgin in the warm room, your eyes drawn to his fingers as he methodically stripped off his clothing. Luckily, it was just the shirt and loose britches, as he’d removed his coat and boots earlier in the evening.

The second his pants dropped, your jaw followed, his immense manhood jutting proud and hard from the dark thatch of hair at his groin. Sam looked down, fisting his cock with one hand, stroking it as a bead of precome gathered at the end.

‘Are all men in your kingdom this well endowed?’ You asked, propping yourself up on your elbows.

‘I don’t believe so. The handmaiden implied that she’d never seen one this large.’ Sam sounded kind of proud, and you smiled as you pushed yourself towards him, licking you lips to state your intention. ‘Y/N, you don’t have to do that.’

‘Oh, but I want to, my Prince,’ you purred, reaching up with one hand to replace his. ‘The stable boy always insisted I had one of the naughtiest mouths in the kingdom. I must show you.’ You leaned forward, kitten-licking at the tip of his impressive length, and Sam groaned deeply. Swirling your tongue around the head of his cock, you tasted the sweet-saltiness of his come, and obliged the deep need to have more of him. There was no way you were fitting all of this fantastic horsecock in your mouth, but you were going to give it a good try.

Sam kept making noises, growls and moans that went straight to your slick core, spurring you on in your exploration of his throbbing member. His long fingers ran through your messy hair, holding onto you gently as you let your lips slide over him, taking him in as far as you could go. Five inches in and the tip of his cock bumped against the back of your throat, at which point Sam grunted and tightened his hold on your head.

‘You are a temptress, princess. A temptress in the forest, and I will gladly give you my all.’

_ I’ll try and take it _ , your mind provided the witty retort, but you couldn’t speak with your mouth stuffed full of his royal cock. You wondered if the horses were jealous of his impressive size - maybe that was why Mustang had really thrown him.

Sam’s hips thrust forward a little, and you whined around him, providing a delicious vibration that made him cry out as you started to bob up and down on his generous length, working more and more of him into your mouth and throat. There was no way you were fitting the entirety of his cock into your mouth without choking, but fuck, you were going to give it a damn good try. You looked up, feeling the strain in the back of your eyes as you locked your gaze on his, smiling around his dick as you sucked him hard and fast.

He was panting and whimpering, precome flooding your mouth as you kept working him over, before he abruptly pulled you off, both of you gasping for breath for different reasons. Before you could ask why, Sam had you on your back, your legs over his shoulders, and your pussy bare to his gaze.

‘I must return the favour, my lady,’ he commented, making a show of inhaling your musk and making a pleased noise. ‘You smell like ambrosia.’ You opened your mouth to reply but only managed a shriek as Sam licked a long stripe along your soaked cunt, stopping to tease at your swollen clit. ‘You taste like it to,’ he commented with a smirk, before burying his face in your slit.

You writhed under his powerful grip, feeling his ridiculously long tongue fuck into you hard, his fingers holding on with a bruising grip. Pleasure pooled in your belly, your fingers twisting into the sheets at your side as he tongue fucked you like you’d never felt before. His nose tickled at your clit, providing the extra stimulation you needed to fall headfirst into oblivion, screaming out your bliss to echo around the chamber. Sam kept moving his tongue into you, pushing you through until you were gushing into his mouth, his greedy lips covering your sex and drinking down your nectar until you were lax and spent.

Your eyes fluttered shut as a warm wave of ecstasy left you relaxed and panting, and you felt him move up from your womanhood, covering your body with his. His cock brushed against you, and your heart jumped in anticipation of that impressive girth stretching you out like no stable boy had ever done. He was a prime stallion, ready to take what was his.

‘My lady,’ Sam whispered, his mouth caressing the spot below your ear as you forced your eyes open and looked up at him, holding his gaze as he pressed into you. His cock twitched as he entered your oh-so-willing body, stretching you out with a sinfully delicious burn that you would remember forever.

‘Oh god, Sam, please. I want you inside, all of you,’ you whined, clutching at him as he crashed his lips into yours, his hips driving his cock into you until his hips were flush against your soaked thighs. You moaned into his mouth, feeling him deeper than you’d ever felt anything.

‘So wet for me, princess,’ he purred, slipping his hands underneath your shoulders. ‘Want to feel that sweet quim clutching at my cock.’ Your pussy walls fluttered around him, drawing a deep growl from his plump lips.

‘Fuck me, Sam. Make me yours!’ You cried out, and he smirked, pressing kisses along your jaw as he started to roll his hips, each thrust sharp and hitting the exact right spot inside your body. With every snap of his hips against your body, you screamed for him, encouraging him to go harder and harder with every move.

The fire crackled and spat as Sam fucked you hard on the old poster bed, sweat rolling off of both your bodies as you came together again and again. Your fingers left crescent moon shapes on his upper arms as his teeth scraped along your neck, marking you over and over. His thick length slammed into you, stretching you out and ruining you for any other.

All too soon, Sam growled and surged into you, biting hard into your shoulder, and you came again, his name on your lips. Somewhere in the forest, a flock of crows flew off into the night, disturbed by the sounds coming from the tower. The pair of you collapsed, soaked skin and spent limbs tangling together in the sheets of your bed.

Moments passed, the only sounds in the room your combined breaths and the fire; when Sam drew away, you whined in loss, only to find yourself gathered up in his arms. His lips kissed your temple, and you sighed into his chest, feeling more sated than you had in a long time.

‘That is only the first round, my lady,’ Sam muttered, smiling as your eyes twinkled up at him.

‘You are a stallion, my lord,’ you returned, placing a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

‘In the morning, I shall leave here. I wish for you to come with me.’

You pushed up onto one elbow, watching him carefully. ‘You do?’

Sam nodded. ‘I shall take you home. We shall claim the reward, and return here, to live a quiet life without palace interruptions. I will have returned you home, safely, so they will have to give us the money.’

A smile spread over your face. ‘There may be challenges,’ you pointed out. ‘My parents will not be happy to let their only heir walk away with another.’

‘I am a Prince,’ he pointed out. ‘And they wanted you to marry a prince, did they not?’

Your eyes widened. ‘Are you proposing to me, Prince Sam?’

He chuckled, kissing you again. ‘You are already mine, Y/N. And tomorrow, we shall prove that.’

*****

The journey home was long, and you felt a pit of dread in your stomach riding behind Sam as you approached the gates of your parents’ castle. The villagers around it stared at you open mouthed as they saw you approach, knowing your face all too well. Word must have spread quickly, as your mother and father were both at the gates to welcome you home.

‘Oh, my darling!’ Your mother cried, rushing forward as Sam helped you down from the horse. ‘We were so worried!’

You stared at her, unsure how to react as she gathered you into the kingdom’s most awkward hug.

‘We are so glad you are home safe,’ your father returned, but his tone indicated anything but. ‘Prince Gabriel has awaited your safe return with eagerness. He has been so worried for you.’

‘I was fine,’ you shrugged, pulling out of your mother’s embrace. Your stomach dropped as Gabriel approached, his cocky smile wide and focused entirely on you.

‘My love!’ He cooed, and you felt like vomiting there and then, but Gabriel’s approach halted as he saw the taller, strapping Prince at your side. ‘Prince Sam.’

‘You know this man?’ Your mother asked.

Gabriel nodded. ‘He is Prince Sam of Kingdom Winchester. His brother is to be king in a month, or so I hear. You found Y/N?’ He asked, directing his question at Sam.

‘I did,’ Sam confirmed. ‘And I have returned her home, as per the reward notice we received.’

‘And the dragon?’ Your father asked, narrowing his eyes.

‘Rufus ran away,’ you lied smoothly. ‘Sam found me in the forests of his kingdom and brought me home. Pay up, Papa.’ Your father’s eyes widened and he looked to your mother.

Gabriel cleared his throat. ‘My love, now you are home, we can see to finalising the wedding preparations.’ Your mother nodded, clasping her hands together. ‘We have waited so long for this day, it would be foolish to -’

‘Prince Gabriel,’ you interrupted. ‘I regret to inform you, that I am already spoken for.’ You held out your hand and the plain gold band on your finger. Sam smirked wickedly beside you, remembering the small chapel you’d found on the journey, and the way you’d consummated your vows in a nearby clearing with a small lake.

Again, and again, and again.

Naturally, your father exploded. ‘This is outrageous!’ He shouted. ‘You cannot get married without my permission! You were supposed to marry into royalty!’

‘And she has,’ Sam pointed out. ‘I can produce my documents, if you so wish, or my father would be happy to travel here. He has already given his blessing by way of raven.’ It wasn’t a lie. There was an outstanding promise to visit Castle Winchester and make your vows official in their eyes, but to you, the deal was done.

Your father had turned an unattractive shade of red, huffing and puffing until you thought smoke might emerge from his ears. ‘This can only be settled one way. A duel. For my daughter’s hand. I will not have this, young lady!’

You glanced up at Sam, before looking to Gabriel, who looked a little paler than he had moments before. Sam drew his sword, stepping in front of you and brandishing it with a grin. ‘I would be happy to oblige your traditions, Your Highness.’

‘Gabriel?’ You asked. ‘Would you oblige my father’s request?’

‘I...I…’

‘Prince Gabriel!’ Your father barked. ‘Unsheath your sword this instant!’ The prince followed the command, shaking hands holding out his weapon in front of him as Sam bit back a laugh, turning to you.

‘As you can see, my lady, my sword is  _ much _ bigger.’

Gabriel made a noise, before dropping his sword. ‘I forfeit. Prince Sam can have the lady. My apologies my lord,’ he turned to your father, ‘but I cannot risk my life for a woman that is as much trouble as your daughter.’

Your father spluttered, outrage rendering him speechless as your mother covered her mouth in shock and Gabriel retreated. You giggled, watching as Sam replaced his sword in its sheath. ‘Father,’ you started, ‘we do not intend to stay, if it pleases you, and I imagine it would. Sam and I shall stay one night, collect my belongings and leave.’

Your mother started to weep openly as your father levelled you with a glare that would could boil ice, and you smile sweetly.

‘So, if you would kindly fetch Prince Sam’s reward, we will be on our way.’

‘Reward?’

‘We intend to live quietly,’ Sam said, wrapping his arm around you. ‘I need nothing but this good woman, and the land to live from. My brother will be King, and we shall enjoy a simple, quiet life.’ His hand dropped down to cover your belly. ‘It is what we would want for our child.’ You smiled up at him, ignoring the way your father turned beet red and your mother hit the ground in a faint.

Fairy tales weren’t always what people said they were, but you were glad you’d found yours because of a dragon, a panicked horse, and a lonely tower in a forest.

 


End file.
